tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Oilmancam
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:PML Field Marshall page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 13:22, 2010 August 4 Re photos Re uploading photos there appears to be a problem at the moment with the Wikia servers so some are not showing preview properly and others are not displaying in articles. Note in the PML table images need size seting to 150px and the Thumb code manually removing as it adds a border - i.e thumb > 150px Thanks for adding 2651 to the list of Field Marshall tractors. PS. files with a name like File:29859_1402989887688_1620571922_30998535_743119_n.jpg will be very hard to find later to re use in other articles - call it something like Field Marshall xxxx yyyy.jpg were xxx is the serial or reg number and yyyy is something else like the original file number, an event or your name etc then they can be searched for. Note Photos canot go on the same line as a heading or a template as it upsets the system and the special codes that create the boxes or heading gets confused. (I fixed the table earlier & will move the photos when they up show properly) If you add a caption saying which tractor they are i will rename (Move) them as well - BulldozerD11 17:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Field Marshall photos I've replied to your message on my page on there with some notes - I've renamed them and added them to the table but they are not showing yet. - BulldozerD11 21:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Field Marshall models Like the Field Marshall Series 1 MK2 and Field Marshall Series 3A pages you started, and how they help to explain the differences between the models. I've "Wikified" them a bit - That is add a basic page layout and add links to other articles and categories to the pages. Wiki's work by having links to related articles and pages explaining terminology etc (every page should have some in and out). As you are more of a expert than me on Field Marshall you could expand them with photos of the differences and more of the history and options for each model. The Big list of tractors will probably be split and each section placed on its 'model' page later on as it is getting too big for the intro page now. (I've got a few (dozen) more FM tractors to add to it but My PC is too full to download ant more photos from my camera). Every tractor can have its own page and owners with more than one machine can have a 'collection' page to list them in one place e.g Robert Crawford collection. The Site could do with more fans / 'experts' of other Marques to expand the articles on all the other makes, and add sections for events, more clubs, and related machinery. If you visit any of the forums please post occasional links to some of the photos and info on here to attract more potential editors. You can also add links to other sites with relevant info or photos to pages here. - Thanks - BulldozerD11 21:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:unused photo Hi Oilmancam During a trawl through the list of unused photos to tidy them up i found this one of yours File:Lee 3A.jpg a unidentified Field Marshall 3A. I wondered if you had a serial number or reg for it ? - 16:52, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Field Marshall tractors Good to see some more Field Marshall tractor photos. The Model E looks an interesting project !. When uploading the images please include the tractor serial number or reg number with the photo. This can be done by using the file upload at the bottom of the screen & updating the files name to include more detail or by adding it in the description box or alternatively using the add photo button above the 3 thumbnails on the right & click the options which then allows it to be given a new name and or a caption to be added. Also by going to the images own description & license page (via the little icon below the photos) info can be added by clicking the edit tab or the photo can be added to a suitable category list via the add category button. I've updated Field Marshall 9361 to retain the earlier photos and allow more to be added by adding a gallery section. Your updates reminds me I probably still have a few more Field Marshall tractors to add from recent events such as the Peter Fordham sale & Barleylands etc - 20:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :PS Fixed image on your user page to fit page (650px) is about max that look right due to the site having the box on the right of the page to allow for the adverts below for non logged in users. Was better before when editing tools etc were on left as users with wide screen got a wider page, like on wikipedia - imposing a fixed width is a backwards step by Wikia (the sites host) in my opinion. - 20:41, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Orphan photo Hi Olimancam - having a clean up of orphaned photos and found this one of yours File:Lee 3A.jpg can you id it so we can use it in the correct article ? - Thanks - 01:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Does any body know how I can contact Mike Patman?